Adventure Time
|image1=P12563770_b_v8_aa.jpg |show= |channel=Cartoon Network |premiere=April 5, 2010 |finale=September 3, 2018 |status_on_imdb=8.6/10 |status_on_tvcom=8.1/10 }} is an American animated television series created by Pendleton Ward for Cartoon Network. It follows the adventures of a boy named Finn (voiced by Jeremy Shada) and his best friend and adoptive brother Jake (John DiMaggio)—a dog with the magical power to change shape and size at will. Finn and Jake live in the post-apocalyptic Land of Ooo, where they interact with Princess Bubblegum (Hynden Walch), the Ice King (Tom Kenny), Marceline the Vampire Queen (Olivia Olson), BMO (Niki Yang), and others. The series is based on a 2007 short produced for Nicktoons and Frederator Studios' animation incubator series Random! Cartoons. After the short became a viral hit on the Internet, Cartoon Network commissioned a full-length series, which previewed on March 11, 2010, and officially premiered on April 5, 2010. the series finale premiered on September 3, 2018. The series draws inspiration from a variety of sources, including the fantasy role-playing game Dungeons & Dragons and video games. It is produced using hand-drawn animation; action and dialogue for episodes are decided by storyboarding artists. Because each episode takes roughly eight to nine months to complete, multiple episodes are worked on concurrently. The cast members record their lines in group recordings, and the series regularly employs guest actors for minor and recurring characters. Each episode runs for about eleven minutes; pairs of episodes are often telecast to fill half-hour program slots. Eight seasons of the program have aired, and a ninth and final season premiered on April 21, 2017 and is scheduled to conclude in 2018. As of October 2015, a feature-length film is in development. Strider often praises this show for its colorful visuals, interesting/relatable characters, and its intriguing storytelling. He considers the darkest villain The Lich (voiced by Ron Perlman), since he mercilessly kills everything within his sight, and has very dark mystical powers that he uses against Finn and Jake. He also personally considered Magic Man to be his least favorite character for his malicious and obnoxious pranks he frequently pulls on Finn and Jake, and for even transforming Jake into himself so he can escape his execution and leave Jake to die (He chose Magic Man over Lemongrab since Lemongrab just didn't know any better; but he does feel glad once Magic Man got his powers taken away, and turned into more redeemable "Normal Man"). He also considers Frost & Fire to be his least favorite episode due to Finn making Flame Princess and Ice King fight each other so he can have "wet dreams". Lists Strider Includes *He made Best Adventure Time Episodes, which shows his absolute favorite episodes of the show (April 3, 2014). *It made it to Best Cartoon Network Shows at #2 (December 17, 2015). *''Dream of Love and ''Frost & Fire made it to Worst Episodes of Good Cartoons at #9 and #3 respectively (May 8, 2016). *It made it to Best Modern Cartoons at #2 (June 10, 2016). *Lemongrab made it as a dishonorable mention in Worst Cartoon Characters (July 4, 2016). *It made it as an honorable mention in Best American Cartoons (December 25, 2016). *The Lich made it to Darkest Cartoon Villains at #1 (April 24, 2017). *It made it as an honorable mention in Top 6 Bad Cartoons That Got Good (May 23, 2017). *Magic Man made it to Worst Characters from Good Cartoons at #3 (July 21, 2017). *Marceline and Princess Bubblegum made it to Most Powerful Animated Women at #3 (February 5, 2019). *''Come Along with Me'' (the series finale) made it to Darkest Cartoon Network Episodes at #4 (February 13, 2019). Category:Adventure Time Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoons Category:Favourite Cartoons